


outfit of the day

by shapuccinno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, just baby owls being cute
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapuccinno/pseuds/shapuccinno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koutarou butuh waktu lama untuk memilih baju.</p>
            </blockquote>





	outfit of the day

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: haikyuu © haruichi furudate, no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended. totoro © studio ghibli. inspired by mocca’s [i love you anyway.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wd9smC0W0Cs)

Yukie melihat jam. Koutarou tidak kunjung muncul meskipun sudah dua puluh menit ia menunggu di ruang tamu.

Bukannya Yukie tidak sabar, atau tidak tahu kalau pacarnya itu butuh waktu lama untuk memilih pakaian, ia hanya sedang terburu-buru. Hari ini mereka berencana untuk pergi kencan ke sebuah warung es krim yang menjual _parfait_ melon kesukaan Yukie dalam jumlah terbatas, dan penjualan _parfait_ tersebut hanya dimulai setelah pukul dua belas siang. Wajar kalau Yukie merasa terburu-buru dan dikejar waktu; bagaimanapun juga yang ingin makan parfait itu adalah dirinya. Koutarou sih, bisa makan apa saja. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia tak seharusnya membuat Yukie menunggu seperti ini, bukan?

Empat puluh lima menit menuju tengah hari. Dari rumah Koutarou sampai ke stasiun memakan waktu sepuluh menit.  Naik kereta, kalau keretanya tidak terlambat, sekitar dua puluh menit. Dari stasiun ke warung es krim sekitar lima belas menit. Ugh, terlalu mepet, batin Yukie. Belum lagi jika harus mengantri. Penggemar _parfait_ melon yang sangat enak itu kan bukan hanya Yukie.

“Ah, Yukie! Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu!”

Yukie sudah siap menyemburkan omelan panjang lebar ketika ia mendongak ke arah datangnya suara Koutarou, namun ia segera menelan kembali kalimat-kalimat omelan tersebut ketika melihat penampilan Koutarou.

“… Kou.”

Koutarou mengerjapkan mata. “Ya?”

“Kau sadar kalau kaus yang kaupakai itu sangat jelek, bukan?”

Koutarou terdiam, lalu menunduk. Ia tentu saja tidak melihat apa yang salah dengan kaus yang ia pakai—mengingat ia adalah orang yang memutuskan untuk memakai kaus tersebut, namun tentu saja Yukie punya pandangan yang berbeda. Kaus lengan panjang warna krem pudar dengan tulisan _“SWAG”_ berwarna hijau menyala bukanlah kaus yang enak dilihat, setidaknya bagi Yukie. Ditambah dengan celana kotak-kotak yang dipakai Koutarou, membuat Yukie berpikir rasanya Koutarou perlu dimasukkan dalam daftar Teroris _Fashion_ Paling Berbahaya.

“Jelek?” Koutarou mengerutkan alis, reaksi yang sangat tidak diharapkan Yukie. _Apakah ia sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk introspeksi diri?_ “Kaus ini sudah aku cuci, kok.”

“Bukan soal itu … tapi … astaga, kau menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk penampilan seperti ini?” Yukie mengembuskan napas frustrasi. “Kou, memangnya kau tidak punya baju lagi?”

“Ada sih, tapi kaus ini nyaman sekali, tidak membuatku gerah.” Koutarou mengangkat bahunya. “Kau tidak suka, Yukie?”

“Tentu saja aku tidak suka, Kou … aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali kalau kaus itu jelek, kan.” Pada akhirnya, Yukie mengembuskan napas panjang, lalu mendorong Koutarou keluar dari ruang tamu. “Ganti baju sekarang, biar kubantu kau memilih baju.”

“Hah? Hah? Tunggu, tunggu, Yukie! Katanya kau mau beli _parfait_ melon—“

Yukie mengabaikan semua protes dan alasan yang keluar dari mulut Koutarou. Pokoknya, kekasihnya ini harus berpakaian bagus, kalau mau pergi kencan dengannya.

.

.

.

Saat ini, isi lemari Koutarou hampir seluruhnya berpindah ke kasur. Yukie sibuk memeriksa tiap tumpukan, mencari sesuatu yang tampaknya akan layak Koutarou pakai. Ia bukan ahli dalam soal _fashion_ , tapi setidaknya ia percaya diri dengan kemampuannya memilihkan baju untuk Koutarou. Berkali-kali ia mengembalikan baju ke tumpukan karena warnanya bagus namun ternyata dihiasi oleh gambar-gambar yang sedikit mengherankan seperti katak kartun beserta telur-telurnya, gambar celepuk yang tidak disablon dengan baik, atau tulisan-tulisan dalam huruf-huruf menyeramkan seperti _“Death by Chocolate”_ atau _“Owl Will Prevail.”_

Ternyata Yukie tidak mengenal Koutarou cukup lama untuk menyadari betapa mengerikan selera _fashion_ Koutarou—mengingat selama ini mereka lebih sering bertemu di sekolah atau di kegiatan klub. Yukie kira, batas kengerian selera _fashion_ Koutarou hanya sampai pada kaus krem buluk bertuliskan _SWAG_ yang barusan ia pakai, ternyata lebih dari itu.

Sang pemilik kamar sendiri tertegun di pojok, mengenakan kaus putih polos dan celana _jeans_ polos setelah Yukie menyuruhnya untuk mengganti celana kotak-kotaknya dengan celana _jeans_ tersebut. Ia hanya bisa bengong dan meringis ketika Yukie melempar-lempar baju-bajunya satu persatu _. Astaga, jangan kasar pada baju burung hantuku! Atau baju katak itu! Ya ampun, kau menganggap kemeja bermotif jangkar itu jelek????_ Kurang lebih begitulah omelan-omelan yang muncul dari mulut Koutarou kala ia menyaksikan bagaimana Yukie membongkar tumpukan pakaiannya. Selain mengomel, tidak ada lagi yang bisa Koutarou lakukan.

Yukie sudah nyaris menyerah sebelum ia tiba-tiba teringat bahwa ia belum memeriksa koleksi jaket Koutarou. Tangannya berpindah dengan cepat ke tumpukan jaket, lalu memilah-milahnya. Koutarou menjerit panik ketika Yukie melemparkan jaket tim volinya saat SMP yang sudah buluk, sementara Yukie tidak peduli. Ia terus menerus memilah-milah tumpukan jaket tersebut sambil mempertimbangkan dengan cermat apa yang cocok dipakai oleh Koutarou.

Koutarou melirik jam. Sudah lima belas menit dihabiskan Yukie untuk membongkar lemari Koutarou. Jika Yukie tak kunjung menemukan pakaian yang tepat, ia tidak akan kebagian _parfait_ melon itu.

“Yukie,” panggil Koutarou. “Sudah jam segini, lho—“

“Ah! Coba pakai ini, Koutarou!” Yukie menarik keluar sebuah _hoodie_ berwarna biru gelap dari tumpukan. _Hoodie_ itu dirasa aman karena polos, tidak memiliki motif apa-apa. Koutarou hanya menurut, dan Yukie membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk menilai bagaimana penampilan Koutarou setelah mengenakan _hoodie_ tersebut.

“Terlalu polos, ya?”

“He?” Koutarou melongo. “Iya, polos sih, tapi sudah jam segini lho, bukankah kau buru-buru—“

“Coba lepas, aku carikan yang lain.” Dengan cepat Yukie berbalik dan memilah-milah lagi tumpukan baju di atas kasur. Kali ini, pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah kaus abu-abu bergambar Totoro di bagian punggung. “Ini … ah, kaus Totoro ini tampaknya bisa kaupadukan dengan parka hitam ini, Kou!”

“Jangan gila, Yukie, ini masih bulan Juni! Aku bisa mati kepanasan kalau pakai parka itu!”

“Jadi kau mau berjalan ke Shibuya dengan Totoro di punggungmu? Kau siswa SMA, Kou!”

Koutarou menggerutu pelan. “Aku sih tidak keberatan.”

Dengan standar selera seperti itu, Yukie mulai berpikir untuk memakaikan Koutarou kostum Totoro saja sekalian, tapi ia sedang tidak ingin terlihat berkencan dengan Totoro di tengah keramaian Shibuya. Yukie memilih sebuah kaus merah marun, serasi dengan blus lengan pendek yang kini tengah dipakainya _(“Kau tidak keberatan dengan_ couple look _kan, Kou?”_ ) namun ternyata kepala Koutarou tidak muat memasuki lubang kaus tersebut.

“Kalau begitu kenapa masih disimpan!?”

“Warnanya bagus, aku tidak tega buang!”

Begitulah. Perdebatan mereka tidak akan selesai sampai bermenit-menit selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Ketika Yukie akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakaikan Koutarou sebuah _hoodie_ abu-abu dengan aksen perak—sedikit berkilau karena  _glitter_ di beberapa tempat, tapi untungnya tak terlalu mencolok—dan meminta Koutarou untuk mengganti celananya dengan celana _jeans_ longgar ukuran tiga perempat, jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lebih sepuluh menit. _Parfait_ melon itu pasti sudah habis sekarang. Koutarou mengutarakan hal tersebut ketika Yukie bersikeras untuk menata ulang rambutnya, meskipun begitu Yukie agaknya tidak terlalu peduli.

“Kurasa tidak apa-apa.” Tangan Yukie lihai menyisir rambut Koutarou. “Bisa beli lagi kapan-kapan. Lagipula aku senang membantumu memilih baju seperti ini. Seperti main _dress up_ , tapi dengan manusia betulan.”

Koutarou mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Jadi Yukie pikir aku mainan?”

“Bukan begitu, _silly,_ ” tawa Yukie lembut. “Bukan berarti Kou adalah mainan, aku mengatakan kalau rasa menyenangkannya sama dengan rasa menyenangkan ketika bermain _dress up_.”

“Jadi kau tetap senang?” tanya Koutarou, mengonfirmasi. “Meskipun tidak dapat _parfait_ melon?”

“Tentu saja. Bagaimanapun juga, aku berkesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Koutarou hari ini. Masa’ aku tidak senang?”

Koutarou terdiam. Pipinya menggembung dan terasa panas. Yukie sudah selesai menata rambutnya, dan gadis itu tampak sangat puas dengan model rambut Koutarou sekarang. Tidak terlalu mencuat ke atas, melainkan sedikit turun ke bawah dengan rapi. Yukie baru tahu kalau Koutarou punya rambut yang lembut dan jatuh dengan cantik—pemuda itu terlalu sering menata rambutnya dengan gaya mencuat ke atas.

“Meskipun begitu aku tetap merasa bersalah karena kau tidak jadi makan … dan hei, aku sudah pakai baju pergi, jadi kita akan tetap pergi, kan?” tanya Koutarou. “Mau pergi ke mana kita?”

“Mmm ….” Yukie tampak berpikir. “Ah! Kita cari restoran yang sedang mengadakan _food challenge_ saja, mau tidak?”

“Ide bagus!” Koutarou mengiyakan ide Yukie dengan wajah berseri-seri. “Oh, oh, kemarin Akaashi bilang ada kedai yang sedang mengadakan tantangan untuk menghabiskan dua kilo _steak_ , dua puluh menit habis berarti gratis. Kata Akaashi _steak_ -nya juga enak, mau ke sana saja?”

Yukie mengangguk. “Dua puluh menit, enteng.”

“Baiklah, ayo pergi ke sana kalau begitu!”

Koutarou menggandeng tangan Yukie, lalu membawanya keluar kamar.

**Author's Note:**

> bokushiro pertamaku hore! mungkin karena bokushiro masih jarang, aku masih agak iffy soal karakterisasi mereka, tapi semoga fik ini bisa dinikmati semua penggemar bokushiro ya \o/


End file.
